Like a Lady
by Elizabeth Mills
Summary: Larxene had never really taken note of Luxord until he made himself known to her. He might be more interesting than she had once thought.


A/N: I wrote this when a friend and I were discussing birthdays and what pairings we were. I'm 7/9 Saix/Demyx and she told me she was 10/12 Luxord/Larxene, which gave me a plot bunny right away, so I wrote this drabble. xD

* * *

He treated her like a lady

Not a girl or a fuck buddy; a _lady_. It was something she couldn't remember experiencing. When she had a heart she had always been treated like a girl. With the respect and formalities that were expected. She never really questioned it till now, when it was gone. When she was with other members of the Organization she was treated like a fuck buddy. There were no strings attached, when someone wanted something and the other was willing to oblige then stuff happened. It wasn't talked about. She had accepted it, not thinking that perhaps there could be more to it, even without a heart.

So when she first stumbled upon Luxord and he invited her back to his room she followed, making snide remarks as he responded in an accent that she thought she might be fond of. She didn't expect to go to his room and be given tea along with a friendly card game. Even if it was a friendly card game where she had metaphorically had her ass kicked. That day she left after another round of tea and idle chat.

It was odd, in a way. It's not that she slept around, but she had never had that sort of experience in the Organization. Even when she had met Marluxia, with whom she often spent time with when she was bored, he had taken her to see the plants he had cared for and offered her nothing, not even asking her name. It was odd for her to deal with someone who seemed to care when they quite obviously couldn't. She wasn't sure what point he was trying to make.

A week or so later she went to see him again. She didn't ask or let him know; she just showed up at his door and came in. He wasn't alone. A few other men from the Organization were gathered around, playing some sort of card game she didn't know the name for and it didn't matter because she knew she'd lose even if she knew the rules. He greeted her and made room for her on the floor.

She simply observed. They were using potato chips for munny. She had never known of so many of them in one place together for the fun of it and of their own free will. Something about Luxord drew in more Nobodies than just herself.

She watched Luxord the whole time, wondering what it could _possibly_ be about him that got Vexen, Axel, and Xaldin all in the same room having fun. Others there, like Demyx, Zexion, and Xigbar, were better known for being rather social. But all of them together, crunched around Luxord's table while sitting on the ground and playing a card game… she felt so lost.

Vexen seemed to get annoyed quickly though, breaking his chips as he handled them. Demyx kept messing with his hair and his bluffs were always caught for it (even though he seemed to have no idea what he was doing that tipped them off). Axel's eyes kept shifting around at everyone and it didn't take him long to fold. Xaldin seemed somewhat lost, blindly playing his hands and sometimes getting a good hand without having realized it. Zexion was quiet, but often folded when he shouldn't have. Xigbar was quite cocky about his cards, although sometimes a hand was played that wiped the grin right off his face. Luxord was something interesting though. He had a slight grin on his face, and it never left the whole time. He was calm, through good hands and bad (although, more often than not they were good).

Once the rounds had ended everyone got up to leave, Larxene following suit.

She didn't realize it, or maybe she didn't want to, but she was spending quite a lot of time with him, analyzing him, and perhaps enthralled with him.

He joked with her, being as crass as herself, but he somehow made it sound dignified. If she had a heart she'd be jealous, but for now she'd let out a crude laugh and say more about whatever subject they were discussing.

After a few days, during which she had been hanging out in Luxord's room and out on a mission, she realized just how engrossed with the man she was when she found Marluxia in her room. Marluxia had apparently been waiting for her, wanting to show her some flower or another. (He said he had found the perfect flowers, mums, to grow in a world with no day and thus no sun and he seemed quite proud of his small potted plants.)

She stopped hanging around Luxord so much all of the sudden. She didn't want a dependency. She didn't like what it became. She saw the over done bounce in Axel's step and the light in his eyes around a certain unimpressed blond. He looked like an idiot. She didn't want to look like that. Not that she cared what others though, but she would never want to become someone that followed another Nobody around, like a puppy of some sort.

So when Luxord came to see her at some time she kept bottled up. She tried not to watch how he carried himself, with a casual yet refined air. Maybe it was all in her head. She convinced herself it must be that, as she couldn't possibly be turning into a puppy like Axel over some guy with an earring. Not her, the Savage Nymph. It just wouldn't do.

But regardless of all that when Luxord was looking at the things on her shelf and started discussing Marquis de Sade she forgot all of that and delved right in. She didn't simply agree with him, she pointed things out, countered his thoughts with her own and really had a good conversation. She wasn't dismissed or ignored, she was challenged.

So, maybe she'd become his Cerberus. But certainly not his puppy.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
